Little Additions
by Stephholby24
Summary: In this fic, Jac and Jonny are together, engaged. It's fast approaching Emma's first day at school and the loved up parents are stuck on where to send their little girl. Jonny then realises that Jac is scared that their daughter is growing up to quick, so Jonny makes the suggestion, to try for another baby. Will Jac go ahead with the idea or back out?
1. Chapter 1

**Little Additions **

**Chapter 1**

_* With Emma's school days fast approaching, Jac and Jonny are still um'ing and aw'ing at the choice of schools they can choose, although Jonny is distracted by trying to find ways to persuade Jac to try for another child together, how will things pan out*_

...

"Concentrate Jonny! I'm not sending our daughter to any old school. Now which one shall we choose, Oakridge or St Michaels?" Jac sighed, leaning back in her office chair after snapping Jonny out of his daydream for the tenth time that morning.

"Oh Aye, I still think we should send her Holby Infant school! It's local, the staff there are lovely and it's not so far away from the hospital" Jonny replied, resuming his position in the conversation, Jac leant back further into her chair, running her nimble fingers through her long auburn hair

"Why is it so difficult to choose a school? I want Emma to go somewhere with a brilliant ofsted report and that can facilitate her intelligence, I'm not having her lacking behind in her education because of Incompetent teacher!" Jac sneered, now messing with her perfectly crafted diamond engagement ring, that had been placed upon her finger just a few months before hand.

Jac and Jonny had been sitting in the office since 8.30am, after dropping Emma off at her preschool class as usual. The stress of searching for an adequate school for their bright little girl, clearly taking it's toll on them both, as well as the stress of other pending events, such as a wedding to plan and Emma's forth birthday party.

"I want the same thing hunny, but Holby Infant can provide her with all that and more!... You're scared aren't you?" Jonny asked, looking at the worry hidden in Jac's facial expression. Jac looked up at him quickly, letting her arm flop onto the glass desk, her expression turning from a blank look to a confused look.

"What? Why would I be scared? We are only sending her to schoo.. " Jac started, before her thoughts overtook her words.

"You're scared because our little girl is growing up! Your scared because she's not our tiny little baby anymore, she's a beautiful young lady who starts her first school in 9 months time! Your scared because she turns four next week!" Jonny explained, silently as he walked around the back of his fiancée and wrapped his arm around her.

"Of course I'm scared, we never thought we would get to this milestone! It's a big thing Jonny I never thought Emma would survive the birth let alone to school age! Now my baby is all grown up" Jac replied, admitting defeat, knowing Jonny would worm it out of her in the end anyway.

"Well, why don't we try for another baby? I mean Emma would love to have a baby brother or sister, you see how she is with her dolls and stuff! And it would be lovely to have another daughter or a son! How about it?" Jonny suggested, blurting out his idea quickly, he knew that Jac would be against it.

Jac sat there, her mouth dropped at the idea that Jonny had just suggested, she knew that she would love to have more children but she knew that neither time or her age were on her side.

"I erm... I don't know what to say?" Jac stuttered, not finding the right words to express her true feelings.

"Have a think about it! But for now my gorgeous wifey let's get on with these ward rounds!" Jonny spoke, excitedly, like a child, usually Jac would brush off a comment like that, but she could see the excitement and happiness in his eyes as he hopped around and skipped towards the door, she knew this was something he wanted, what they both wanted.

After finishing the ward rounds, Jac found herself lounging at the nurses station, biting her nails as she tried to look up party ideas for Emma's birthday party, but her mind was else were, her thoughts overcrowding her as she imagined what life would be with another child, for them to be a family of four. Mo walked down the corridor, noticing the red haired consultant deep in thoughts as she stared into space.

"Ooo I think you should get that piñata, matches the theme brilliantly" Mo said sarcastically, snapping Jac out of her day dream.

"Bore off Mo... I've got too much on my mind to be dealing with everything at the moment..." Jac ranted on, waving her arms in different directions.

"Ahhh well, you see that's where auntie Mo comes in, I'll sort the party and everything, you don't have to worry about a thing... You go and sort out what ever you need to, chat with Jonny. Leave the party planning to me!" Mo ordered, placing her hand neatly on Jac's bony shoulder, as she looked at her.

"I can't ask you to do that, she's my daughter I..." Jac stuttered, as she began to stand up beside Mo,

"Uh uh uh.. No buts now any particular theme or shall I surprise you?" Mo asked, crossing her arms as she waited for a reply

"Anything as long as it involves frozen or princess, Emma is obsessed with them at the moment!" Jac replied, reaching in to her pocket as her phone rang. She held the phone out in front of her, looking at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Mo asked inquisitively.

"It's the nursery... Excuse me a moment... Hello Ms Naylor!" Jac said, slowly edging away from the nurses station.

"Good afternoon Ms Naylor, it's Becky from the nursery..." The young voice said, echoing down the phone.

"Hi, is everything ok, is Emma ok?" Jac asked, wondering why they were contacting her.

"Emma's not feeling well, she has a high temperature and has fallen asleep numerous times throughout the morning, we've given her some cal pol like Jonny said, but it's not shifting it, I'm sorry but your going to have to come and pick her up and take her home" The young women said, confidently down the phone as she explained to Jac.

Jac stood there, running her fingers through her long wavy hair, letting out a big sigh,

"Okay, I'll be down in 5 minutes, I was nearly finished anyway, thanks Becky, bye" Jac said before putting the phone down, sliding it into her pocket, before placing her hands on her hips and sighing.

"What's up, is Emma okay?" Mo said, just as Jonny came strolling down the corridor, coming to a standstill next to his fiancée and best friend,

"Emma's poorly, nursery are sending her home, tell professor hope I've gone to get her and I'll be back tomorrow if she's better, Jonny I'll see you at home" Jac explained, before giving Jonny and kiss and walking off to get her poorly little girl.

...

_**Hi all sorry about not writing or updating,**_

_**I've been super busy with work and I've recently had a major operation,**_

_**So whilst I'm off I'm gonna try and update and finish off some stories**_

_**Please read and review xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Additions**

**Chapter 2**

...

_"What's up, is Emma okay?" Mo said, just as Jonny came strolling down the corridor, coming to a standstill next to his fiancée and best friend,_

_"Emma's poorly, nursery are sending her home, tell professor hope I've gone to get her and I'll be back tomorrow if she's better, Jonny I'll see you at home" Jac explained, before giving Jonny and kiss and walking off to get her poorly little girl. _

_..._

5 minutes later, Jac arrived at the nursery doors, where she could see her little girl curled up in the foetus position on the sofa asleep, with her comfort toy, Ralph tucked in between her arms. Jac pushed the doors open and walked over to reception desk.

"Hi, I got a call about my daughter, Emma, they said she's ill" Jac said to the confused looking women, just as Becky the nursery worker walked over.

"Hi Ms Naylor, she's just fell asleep again, we did try to keep her awake..." Becky started, letting Jac into the main nursery area,

"it's fine don't worry, she must be ill she never sleeps during the day... Emma, Emma it's mummy! Wake up Em" Jac said, scooping Emma's limp body into her arms.

"I think I'll keep her off tomorrow, just to make sure she's ok! Thanks for calling. Bye" Jac added, before exiting the room with her sleeping child.

Half way to the reception area, Emma started to wake up, opening her bright blue eyes to see her mum carrying her,

"Mummy! Where's Daddy?" Emma said, her voice sounded husky.

"Daddy's upstairs, we are going to see him now, then go home. How do you feel sweetheart?" Jac asked, softly, shuffling Emma around so she sat snug on her hips.

"My tummy and my throat hurts! Can we watch frozen when we get home?" Emma asked quietly, as Jac stepped into the lift.

"Of course we can" she replied, just as the doors closed and the lift took then to Darwin.

Up on Darwin, Jonny and Mo were looking at party ideas on the computer at the nurses station. Just then the doors to the lift opened, Mo and Jonny looked up to see who it was, soon realising it was Jac and Emma, they quickly shut the computer screen off and pretended to look busy.

"Daddy! Aunty Mo!" Emma said, jogging across the ward towards them.

"Someone soon brightened up.." Jac said, smiling as she dumped Emma's school bag on the counter.

"Are you feeling poorly princess" Jonny said, placing Emma onto his knee and giving her a big squeeze

"Yeah, my throat and tummy hurt so Mummy came to pick me up, we are going to watch frozen when we get home!" Emma said, excitedly to her dad.

"Cool... She does feel a bit warm still, maybe it'll be worth keeping her off tomorrow aswell" Jonny said, as Emma jumped off and went to give Mo a cuddle.

"Ah one step ahead of you Maconie! Already told them she won't be in tomorrow" Jac said, smugly. Jonny smiled at her.

"Can I have a word Jac? Would you mind watching Em for a little bit Mo" Jonny asked as held onto Jac's hand.

"Go for it, me and this little one have things to sort out!" Mo said excitedly, tickling Emma under her arms, making her laugh loudly.

Jonny then led Jac into the consultants office, which was luckily empty, closing the door quietly behind him. Jac went and sat down in her chair as Jonny came and leant against the glass top.

"Have you thought about what I asked you earlier? About trying for another baby?" Jonny asked, with hope in his eyes. Jac looked up at him, before looking at her desk.

"It's all I've been thinking about Jonny, I'd love to say yes but... Can I have some more time to think, I'll let you know tonight" Jac replied, still unsure whether having another child would complete them as a family.

"Of course you can sweetheart... Just think about it, you me, Emma and a son or another daughter, we can get married, get a bigger house do family things" Jonny said.

Jac could see the happiness in his eyes as he spoke about all the things they would do as a family of four, he looked like a child opening their presents at Christmas. Jac then stood herself up, edging closely towards Jonny, who was still talking about the many things they could do as a family of four.

"Right Jonny, I best get Emma home, I'll see if Sacha can have her tomorrow aswell... Love you" Jac said, kissing him softly on the lips, before they both walked out of the office and back on to the ward.

"Right Emma, it's time we went and left Daddy and Aunty Mo to it! Don't mess up my ward whilst I'm gone" Jac said, as Emma ran to her side and held her hand.

"Would we?..." Mo said jokingly, before Jonny butted in.

"Trust us Jac, make sure my tea is sorted and on the table for when I get back! Love you both" Jonny said, loving the fact he was winding up Jac.

"You'll be lucky to have a cup of tea Maconie!" Jac replied sarcastically.

Emma stood there giggling to herself as her parents bantered between themselves,

"Bye Daddy, Bye Aunty Mo! I love you!" Emma said, before she continued to laugh. Jac and Emma then both walked off of the ward.

"You promise we can watch frozen and for my birthday can I have an elsa and Anna dress?" Emma asked quietly to her mum. Jac looked down to her and smiled,

"Of course we can Emma and I'll see!" Jac replied.

**1 hour later...**

Jac and Emma had been home for around 45 minutes, they had climbed into their pj's and snuggled up in front of the tele watching frozen as promised. 20 minutes into the film, Emma had leant her head against her mothers chest, listening to her heart beat against her chest, just like she used to do when she was tiny.

Jac watched her daughter as she looked at the TV, wondering how she would react if Jac and Jonny were to have another child.

"Emma..." Jac started, pausing as she thought of what she was going to say.

"Yes Mummy?" Emma replied, not taking her eyes off of the tele as she spoke,

"Mummy and Daddy have been speaking to each other and... How would you feel about having a baby brother or sister?" Jac asked, figuring it must be better to just blurt it out rather than keep it under lock and key.

Emma looked up to Jac, her eyes filled with happiness and excitement,

"Can we mummy? I want a baby brother or sister! I can share my toys with them and take care of them with you and Daddy!" Emma said, excitedly as she looked into her mothers eyes. Jac sat there smiling, her mind clearly made up about Jonny's proposal.

"It won't be just yet sweet heart but we thought we would ask you first!" Jac said smiling, before giving her daughter a big squeeze.

"Right, I'm just going to go and make some tea, before Daddy comes home you finish watching this I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me" Jac added before kissing her daughter tenderly on her head before getting up and going into the open plan kitchen. Emma got herself comfortable in her blanket and began to hum her favourite song...

...

**Hi all, I'll try and update again over the weekend,**

**Any suggestions please let me know, it'll be greatly appreciated **

**Please read and review**

**Steph xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Additions **

**Chapter 3**

...

_"It won't be just yet sweet heart but we thought we would ask you first!" Jac said smiling, before giving her daughter a big squeeze._

_"Right, I'm just going to go and make some tea, before Daddy comes home you finish watching this I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me" Jac added before kissing her daughter tenderly on her head before getting up and going into the open plan kitchen. Emma got herself comfortable in her blanket and began to hum her favourite song..._

_..._

Later that evening, Jac and Emma had been snuggling up on the sofa for the past hour watching the television, after having to give Emma some more medicine to ease her temperature down.

Emma had been asleep for around 10 minutes now, when Jonny came walking through the door, dumping his bag and jacket onto the hangers behind the door,

"Evening my beautiful ladies! How are we both?" Jonny said, walking over to the sofa, before noticing his sleeping daughter in his fiancées arms,

"Oh, how long has she been like this?" Jonny asked, stroking Emma's hair softly before kissing her forehead gently.

"About 10 minutes or so, she had some cal pol about an hour ago for her temperature" Jac answered, as she looked around to Jonny.

"Right, let's get you to bed!" He replied, walking around to the sofa and scooping the little girl up into his arms. Jac wriggled around a little, getting herself comfortable once again before getting up and putting their tea onto the table.

Jonny slowly walked into Emma's princess room, flicking the light on with his elbow, before walking over to her bed and setting her gently under the covers. As soon as he put her down, Emma began to murmur and open her eyes,

"Daddy... Your home!" She said quietly as she rubbed her eyes,

"Sshhh sweetheart, you go back to sleep, Daddy will see you in the morning okay? I love you" Jonny said, tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead.

"Night Daddy" Emma said, before falling back to sleep. Jonny then got up, flicking the light off before her left the room, shutting the door after him, before going to join Jac in the kitchen.

Back in the kitchen Jac had laid the table, placing their piping hot tea, carefully in front of the chairs they were sitting at, before taking her seat and waiting for Jonny to come and join her. Whilst she was sat there, she had the opportunity to think through her decision, contemplating whether it was the best decision.

Moments later, she heard Emma's bedroom door close and a loud thud of feet run down the steps.

"Is she ok?" Jac asked, turning around to face her fiancé, who walked around and sat down opposite her.

"Aye, she's fine, she woke up but fell straight to sleep... Did you have fun watching re runs of frozen?" Jonny asked, giggling slightly. Jac gave him an icy glare, as he tucked into his tea.

"It wasn't too bad I suppose, I may just sing you all the songs before bed!" Jac replied sarcastically, also making a start on her meal. Jonny smiled like the Cheshire Cat as he thought of a come back,

"Oo please do, there's something sexy about your voice when you sing!" Jonny said, before bursting out in laughter, even making Jac laugh.

The pair continued to talk about their days, Jonny filled Jac in with what happened on the ward, reassuring her that everything went smoothly and no problems occurred. But there was something other than the ward on Jac's mind, something that had been on her mind all day, adding to hers and Jonny's family.

They had both finished their tea and had resorted to the living area, where they both snuggled up into each other's arms as they watched something other than children's programmes and movies.

"Jonny..." Jac said quietly, looking up to Jonny, gaining eye contact instantly.

"Yes sweetheart?" He replied. Jac took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I've been thinking about what you asked me earlier, about trying for another baby..." Jac started, she could see Jonny's eyes widen slightly, she felt his heart begin to thud against his chest as the suspense began to build up.

"And... I think we should, try for another baby that is" Jac finished, smiling as Jonny sat there in shock.

"Oh my... I love you Naylor!" Jonny said, mixing his words up, before pulling Jac into a tight hug. Moments later he pulled away, just holding Jac in his arms as he thought back at the idea.

"Wha, what made you change your mind?" Jonny asked, still smiling .

"I don't know, when me and Emma where watching frozen, I thought about how much Emma would love to have a sibling to watch these movies with and share experiences with and grow up with! And when I asked her what she thought about the idea, she said she'd love a little brother or sister" Jac explained, twiddling around with the duvet cover that her and Emma had used earlier.

"You asked Emma? I wasn't sure she'd quite understand all this adult stuff" Jonny said, looking a little confused, but still happy

"You'd be surprised at how smart our daughter is! She takes after her mum!" Jac said, proud as punch. Jonny just laughed at her quick comeback and sarcastic ways.

"I love you Jac Naylor! I'm so lucky to have you and our little girl!" Jonny said, before passionately kissing Jac, before she could speak.

Before they both knew it, they were leading each other into their bedroom, trying to tip toe past Emma's room. Suddenly Jac stopped the, in their tracks,

"Woah, woah, what if Emma hears us? I don't want to be explaining about the birds and the bee's to a four year old!" Jac said, gasping for air as she spoke.

"She's fast asleep Jac, you know it would take an earthquake to wake her! Now my love, let's start as we mean to go on!" Jonny answered. Before pulling her in to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

**The next morning.**

Jac and Jonny had been awake for 10 minutes , snuggled up next to each other as they spoke about trying for another baby.

"You are ok about trying for another baby aren't you?" Jonny asked softly, stroking Jac's hair,

"Yeah! I would have said otherwise if I wasn't keen on the idea! Why do you ask?" Jac said, shuffling slightly before she looked over at the clock.

"I just don't want to pressure you if your not okay with it!" Jonny answered, before cuddling up closer to Jac.

5 minutes later, Emma came strolling into the room, with the house phone in her hand,

"Mummy, Daddy. Aunty Mo is on the phone, she wants you" Emma said, passing Jac the phone before climbing on the bed, crawling in between Jac and Jonny.

"Hello Mo, what's wrong?" Jac asked before stretching.

"_Morning, is there any chance you and Jonny Mac could come in earlier? We've just had an emergency admission and the prof needs your help! "_ Mo replied.

"Why can't you help him? Your a Cardiotheracic surgeon too!" Jac stated, in an annoyed way.

_"It's a complex procedure that I've never performed before, you and the prof are more qualified to do this. Don't worry about dropping Emma off at Sacha's, he's on his way to the hospital as we speak, something about leaving his wallet in his locker, but he's expecting to collect Emma from here! Please Jac don't make me beg!" _Mo answered

Jac looked over at Jonny, who seemed to have heard most of the conversation, in between messing around with Emma.

"Ugh, well be there in 20 minutes, try and keep the patient stable and get him prepped for theatre" Jac ordered, before ending the call and letting out a big sigh.

"Right my wee girls, let's get dressed. Mummy and daddy are needed at work, but your spending the day with uncle Sacha!" Jonny said before tickling Emma causing her to giggle loudly.

"Does that mean I can have tea with him and go to the park!" Emma asked excitedly.

"Yeah I'm sure uncle Sacha would love to have you for tea and take you to the park!" Jac said, shuffling to the edge of the bed.

"Come on let's get dressed. Ready, Steady... Go! Loser buys hot chocolate" Jonny said, as him and Emma raced out of the room to get ready for the day ahead, Jac watched them smiling, before getting herself dressed.

Minutes later the little family met each other in the living room, ready and raring to go.

"Guess I'll be buying those drinks!" Jonny said, as they all walked out of the door and over to the car...

...

**Hi all,**

**Sorry it's taken me ages to update, but the past few weeks have been super busy and i had major surgery a few weeks ago, (which has taken some time to and still is taking time to recover from)**

**Please read and review,**

**Suggestions are welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Little additions**

**Chapter 4**

**..**.

_"Come on let's get dressed. Ready, Steady... Go! Loser buys hot chocolate" Jonny said, as him and Emma raced out of the room to get ready for the day ahead, Jac watched them smiling, before getting herself dressed._

_Minutes later the little family met each other in the living room, ready and raring to go._

_"Guess I'll be buying those drinks!" Jonny said, as they all walked out of the door and over to the car..._

...

10 minutes later they'll all arrived at the hospital as promised, they all jumped out of the car and strolled towards the entrance,

"Mummy I'm hungry" Emma said Swinging her arms as she held onto Jac and Jonny's hands.

"Ok Emma, we can get you something when we get inside ok, or you can go for a bite to eat with Sacha?" Jonny said, looking down at her.

"Yes please, I'll wait for uncle Sacha, will we see Aunty Mo and Mr T?" Emma asked, brushing her long auburn hair out of her eye.

"Ok princess, and yes uncle Sacha's up there now, and Aunty Mo and Mr T, do you want to press the number 6 button Emma?" Jonny answered, as they all stepped into the empty lift. Emma happily pushed the button and waited for the doors to close fully.

Up on Darwin, Mo and Mr T were lounging around at the nurses station. Mr T had been hanging around Darwin a lot more since him and Mo got together a while back.

"Where are they? I bet the profs having kittens in there!" Mo said, twiddling her thumbs as Mr T sat there and listened patiently.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, you must remember they have a four year old to get ready as well!" Mr T replied.

As they sat there attentively watching the lift door, Sacha came walking up behind them, dressed more ca usually in stone coloured trousers, a red polo short and denim jacket, making the pair jump,

"Goodness me Sacha! It's a good job I'm on the Cardiotheracic ward!" Mr T joked, holding his hand against his chest.

"Sorry! Any sign of them yet? I can't wait to spend some time with my little fairy cake" Sacha asked, clutching his hands together.

"Nope, no sign yet, but they should be here soon!" Mo replied, smiling as she looked at Sacha and Mr T.

"Sooo... When are you two getting hitched and starting a family?" Sacha asked, inquisitively , smiling as he saw the shock and embarrassment on each of their faces.

"Oh, erm, I, we..." Mo and Mr T stuttered in unison, just as the lift door opened and out came Jac, Jonny and Emma.

"Jac, Jonny Mac your here! Profs in theatre 1 waiting for you, the patient is stable, but is in critical condition... Good morning little miss Emma, you feeling better today?" Mo said filling in the pair and greeting the young girl.

"I'm ok now, me and mummy watched frozen and sleeping beauty, but I fell asleep" Emma explained.

"Right, Mo call theatre and let them know we are on our way! Ok Sacha, Emma's been fine, she hasn't had breakfast because she wanted to wait for you! We will call you when we've finished our shift! And don't give her too many sweets!" Jac ordered, before she spoke to Sacha about Emma.

"Righteo, okay then muffin are we ready for a fun filled day?" Sacha asked Emma excitedly.

"Emma, you be good for uncle Sacha okay? See you later, love you" Jac said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"See you later sweetheart, I love you" Jonny said, also giving his little girl a kiss before they both headed towards theatre.

Mo and Mr T sat back, taking in a deep breath before letting out a big sigh of relief.

"We got away with that one, I'll see you later, these clinics won't run themselves" Mr T said, kissing Mo before he went wandering off down the corridor in direction of Obs and Gynae.

"Uncle Sacha, can we go to the park, make cakes and have a picnic!" Emma asked, her eyes glowing as she looked up to Sacha.

"Of course we can, we best get going if we want to do everything today! See you later Mo!" Sacha said, before they walked off

"Bye Aunty Mo!" Emma said, waving behind her.

"Bye, have a fun day! Save us a cake!" Mo shouted back, smiling before she continued with the paperwork in front of her.

In theatre one, Jac and Jonny had just come bursting through the double doors, dressed I'm their ward scrubs, to see Elliot starting the complex procedure. As soon as he heard the doors open, he looked over to find the pair standing in the doorway.

"Ah Ms Naylor, Nurse Maconie, thank you so much for coming in early! We may have to insert the Hertzig, but we won't know if that's the case until we open her up. Relatives understand that the Hertzig is a possibilty" Elliot explains, filling the couple I'm on the case and the surgical plan.

"Okay, we'll just scrub in!" Jac replied, before they both walked into the scrub room.

2 hours later, the procedure had just finished, much to the relief of the three medical staff.

"I can't thank you both enough for this, I couldn't have done it without you!" Elliot aid, passing on his praises to Jac and Jonny.

"Your welcome!" They both said in unison, before they all exited the theatre.

Moments later, they all walked on to the ward and carried on with their day to day jobs. Jonny followed Jac around, shadowing behind her and she consulted on the days cases.

"I was thinking, me, you, linen cupboard in a couple of hours?" Jonny whispered into her ear as she looked through a patients notes, causing her to smile.

"We'll see Nurse Maconie!" She whispered back, glancing quickly to the side, before they both walked away from the patients bed side.

"I'll take that as a yes! Operation baby making is a go!" Jonny replied before flittering off onto the ward.

Later on in the shift, the ward had hit a quiet spell. Mo and Jonny were sitting at the nurses station, chatting about anything and everything.

"So Maconie, how's everything on the home front?" Mo asked, knowing Jonny would fill her in with everything and she would do the same with him.

"Everything's great! I think we've managed to sort out a school for Emma, and talked through some other plans..." Jonny started, with a big grin on his face, making Mo eager to weedle this information out of him.

"Woah, woah woah! Maconie you can not just drop this on me! Spill! What plans are you and Jac talking about?" Mo asked, excitedly, shuffling her chair forward, getting closer to Jonny.

"Don't tell anyone! Not even Mr T! Okay?..." Jonny started, looking behind him, just incase Jac walked in on the conversation.

"You know I was saying the other day about, wanting another baby with Jac? Well I asked her about it yesterday and she said yeah!" Jonny said, before Mo jumped up and gave him a big bear hug.

"Wow Jonny Mac! How?" Mo said, surprised at how he managed to talk Jac around to the idea.

"It took a while, but she had a word with Emma last night and asked her how she felt about the idea of having a little brother or sister and she loved the idea" Jonny replied, beaming with pride.

"How about you and Mr T? How's living together going?" Jonny added, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms ready for her reply.

"Things are fab, better than I anticipated! It's just I want more I suppose!" Mo said as she stared into thin air, whilst Jonny listened attentively.

"How do you mean?" Jonny asked, symptathetically.

"I want to get married, have children myself! It's just time isn't really on my side my friend and if don't wanna be childless!" Mo replied, trusting her best friends with her worries and fears.

"Well have you told this to Mr T? Maybe if you both sat down and spoke about your feelings then you'd know what you both want from this!" Jonny said, hoping he had said the right thing.

"Your right Jonny Mac! Maybe he wants the same, or we could improvise in some way? Your a good'un Jonny!" Mo replied, before hugging her friend again, before walking off.

Jonny then pulled out his phone and quickly typed a message to Jac-

'Meet me in the linen cupboard in 5! Important NHS meeting we need to discuss, J x'

Jonny then placed his phone back into his pocket and scurried off to the linen cupboard.

"Oh Jane! I'm just going on my break, keep an eye on things for me! Cheers!" Jonny said as he passed another nurse on the ward, before going to meet Jac...

...

**Hi all,**

**So, I will be updating over the weekend, then updates will go slow again as I'm back to work next week!'**

**Enjoy this chapter, any suggestions please let me know**

**Steph x**


End file.
